


Sidekick No More

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Underage By California's Standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek plays Robin to Stiles' Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidekick No More

**Author's Note:**

> I had planed to do several ficlets for Halloween considering it's my favorite holiday and at the time I was out of work with a broken ankle, but my family monopolized my time (the nerve of them, lol) and I only managed to get this one done in time for Halloween.
> 
> I've gone in and tweaked it a little bit, but it remains un-proofed/un-beta'd. Feel free to point out any mistakes

The original Tumbler Post can be found here: [Sidekick No More](http://virago77.tumblr.com/post/65666557159/sidekick-no-more)

* * *

**Sidekick No More**

 

Stiles had given Derek so much in the last several months—had given him everything!  He had willingly allowed Derek to claim him for his pack and while he and Scott were no longer at odds, it still chafed Scott that his best friend had chosen to be part of Derek’s pack. 

 

Stiles had also begun training with Deaton to become his emissary because it was obvious that the often cryptic man no longer wanted the job.  This was fine with Derek because he still had zero trust in the man who confessed to making a promise to Talia Hale that he would look after her family if anything should happen to her.  But Laura was dead and Derek was broken and bitter.  Stiles was helping to put him back together and though the emissary in training only had limited trust in Deaton, he was willing to put himself in the man’s hands to help Derek—to help their pack.  

 

And if all of that wasn’t enough, Stiles had taken on his own father when the man objected to his son becoming part of the Hale Pack, to becoming Derek's emissary, and more than that, becoming Derek's mate.  Stiles was barely seventeen but he stood his ground, argued his case and assured his father that there would be no negotiations.  The sheriff reluctantly conceded that if his son could handle life and death situations on a near daily basis then he could handle dating an older alpha werewolf.  Of course they neglected to give a full explanation of what being the alpha's mate meant and John gave them a list of rules.  Absolutely no sleepovers, and he never wanted to know if or when they had sex until after Stiles’ eighteenth birthday or he would be forced to arrest Derek...again.  And if he ever thought Derek was hurting Stiles or hindering him from living a full life, he would find a way to end it [read: end Derek]. 

 

Stiles had done everything to accommodate Derek and his ever growing list of needs, so dressing up in matching Halloween costumes was the least Derek could do to please his mate.  And when he saw Stiles grinning at himself smugly in front of the mirror, garbed in a full Batman costume, he knew that the night wouldn't be as bad as he had originally thought. 

 

Stiles caught his eye in the mirror and smiled, then he gaped after taking in Derek's costume.  He was decked out in a Robin costume — mask and all.  But it was the _fit_ of the costume that Stiles had taken notice of.  It was...tight was the only word that worked.  The green and red spandex fit like a second skin and showed every bulge and cut of Derek’s muscle.  And he was wearing the costume with the spandex shorts rather than long tights, which left his muscular thighs and calves exposed for the entire world to see.  It was an exercise in irony as Stiles was lean and lanky in is Batman costume whereas Derek’s bulging muscles looked like they could bench press a bus.

 

He had picked the theme for two reasons. One, Derek agreed to anything he chose—and didn’t that just make Stiles the luckiest guy ever?! And two, Stiles was ready to quit being the sidekick and start being the hero, even if it was only a few hours of make-believe.  Stiles had played Robin to both Scott and Derek’s Batman in the past and had saved each of their asses on multiple occasions, therefore he felt more than deserving of a role reversal.  But now, looking at Derek dressed as _his_ sidekick, Stiles wasn’t so sure they would even make it to Lydia's party.

 

Derek noticeably scented the air and Stiles knew that he had caught on to his desire.  Derek chuckled, “We don’t have time, love.” he said as he stepped further into the room, into Stiles’ space.

 

“Not even for a quickie?” Stiles whined.

 

Derek traced his thumb over Stiles’ plump bottom lip.  “It could never be a quickie with you, Stiles.”

 

Derek’s voice had dropped several octaves and it was doing things to Stiles’ groin, sending sparks of electricity shooting through him.  He groaned and his eyes slipped closed when the back of Derek’s other hand brushed against his rapidly growing erection.  “But I certainly can’t take you out looking like this.”

 

When Stiles blinked his eyes open, Derek was on his knees, fingers tucking into the waistband of his costume and easing the material down his legs slowly.  Derek leaned forward and rubbed his nose against the prominent bulge in his tight, black briefs.  Stiles heard him inhale deeply and then let out a low growl.  “You smell so fucking good.” he groaned.  “Gonna taste you, okay?” he asked but didn’t wait for Stiles to respond. 

 

Derek mouthed at the wet spot forming in his underwear before slipping his fingers in the elastic and tugging them down with his costume pants.  When Stiles’ hard cock broke free of its cotton confines, it sprung up, slapping against Derek’s cheek and leaving a trail of precome on his skin.  Derek nuzzled at the contrasting hard and soft flesh, breathing in the pure scent of his arousal.  He nosed his way down behind his balls to get a better whiff before sucking the sac into his mouth.  “Fuck yeah.” Stiles breathed, pressing a hand to the back of Derek's neck for leverage.  Derek sucked on his balls, rolling them around on his tongue before releasing them.  He ran his tongue up the underside of Stiles’ cock before swallowing it down whole.  When the head hit the back of his throat, Derek just held it there and moved his tongue from side to side stroking the shaft, tasting it, wetting it.  He swallowed around him before backing off until just the head was in his mouth.  He brought a hand up to stroke the base while his tongue worked around the glans, dipping inside the slit and drinking up spurts of salty precome.  Derek’s fist moved over him in a twisting motion while he increased his suction on the head.  Stiles’ hips bucked slightly driving more of himself into Derek’s sucking mouth, and Derek went with it, sucking up half of Stiles’ shaft, bobbing up and down.

 

Stiles’ other hand came up to clutch at Derek’s hair only it couldn’t find purchase.  Derek had slicked his hair down to make costume more authentic, so Stiles could only move his hand over his head, mussing his hair in a way that left no mistake as to what they had gotten up to before the party.

 

“You look so good sucking my big cock.” Stiles rasped and Derek moaned at the sound of Stiles’ dirty talk.  He loved when Stiles spoke filthy in bed; it made him hot.  And he wasn’t being cocky [pun fully intended!]  Stiles had a big cock.  It was long and thick and Derek got off on choking himself on it.  He liked deep throating it until tears were streamed down his cheeks.

 

“Fuck—it’s like your lips were made to stretch around my cock.” he mused brushing his thumb down Derek’s stubbled cheek.  Derek slid his mouth down until his lips touched his fingers and then back up and down again and again and again until Stiles jerked his hips back and his cock pulled from between Derek’s lips with a dirty pop.

 

Stiles groaned at the sight of Derek’s lips swollen and red and wet. “God damn you look beautiful like that.” he whispered.  Stiles took hold of Derek’s wrists and pulled his hands behind him to splay against Stiles’ naked ass.  He held him in place and then rocked his hips from side to side brushing the tip of his dick along Derek’s lips teasingly.  Derek’s mouth chased after it, but Stiles kept jerking away before he could catch it.  “You want my cock back in your mouth?”

 

“Yes.” Derek hissed unsure of when or how he lost control of this whole situation.  It was like one taste of Stiles' cock and he turned into...well a cock slut.

 

“You like my cock in your mouth?”

 

“Fuck yes!”

 

Stiles grinned, “Can you take it all the way?” he asked and bumped his dark, red, dripping cockhead against Derek’s cheek.

 

Derek nodded greedily.  “Feed it to me,” he rasped and opened his mouth for it.

 

Stiles repositioned himself and pushed forward into Derek’s mouth, choking him on the initial thrust.  But Derek didn’t back off, he just swallowed him down again and again until he had to back off to catch his breath, holding only the tip between his lips.

 

“Look at me.”  Stiles’ voice sounded raw, as if he had been the one deep-throating a cock.

 

Derek turned his eyes up at Stiles while laving the head of his cock.  The green of his eyes was barely visible because his pupils were blown wide.  “Fuck.” He groaned and pushed himself deeper into his mouth, watching as Derek’s lips stretched to accommodate his girth.  Derek just stared up at him as he took Stiles all the way into his throat.  He gagged, throat convulsing around him, and Stiles moaned while pushing himself deeper.

 

Stiles fucked Derek’s mouth fast and deep and watched as he took it all and groaned for more.  There was spit and precome dripping down his chin and tears were running down his cheeks and still Derek moved in for more and more.  Stiles moved his hips back some so that Derek could get a better suction on him.  He was so close, he could feel himself swelling larger, ready to burst.  “Fuck Derek I’m gonna come—make me come!”

 

Derek’s hands were kneading his ass, holding on, pulling him deeper.  He sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down and then he dragged his teeth gently up the shaft and that was all it took.  Stiles bucked forward cursing as his cock began to pulse, shooting spurts of come onto Derek’s tongue.  And then he was jerking back, tugging his dick from Derek’s mouth and painting his lips and cheek with ropes of come.  Stiles grasped the base of his cock and worked himself through the aftershocks and landing the last few dribbles on Derek’s chin.

 

When he had caught his breath, Stiles looked down at the mess he had made of his lover’s face.  Derek was looking up at him, his tongue flicking out to catch what bits of Stiles’ come it could reach.  “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He murmured softly.  “And later…” he grinned with an eyebrow wiggle.

 

“Later I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress.  I’m gonna fuck you so long and hard and deep that when I’m done, the only thing you’ll remember is, ‘Derek, don’t stop!’.” Derek growled.

 

Stiles gulped in a ragged breath and his cock twitched at the prospect.  “Fuck the party!”


End file.
